1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a playpen, and more particularly to a collapsible playpen with detachable cot, which is capable of accommodating a baby or young child therein while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
Playpen is used to restrict the movement of a baby or a young child who is able to trail or walk when the parents cannot always keep their eyes on their babies. A conventional playpen comprises four vertical posts to support a cloth boundary that a baby or a young child can dispose therein. In order to restrict the movement of the baby within the area, the vertical posts must be high enough that the baby cannot climb out of the playpen. However, it is a hassle for the parent to pull and take a small child in the playpen.
Besides, for accommodating the baby comfortly, the parent usually pulls his or her baby on the cot. Therefore, the parent may merely purchase the playpen and cot individually to fit the need of the baby. However, it is unreasonable for the parent to buy all the baby""s accessories at once, which is not only waste the money but also a waste of the luxury space.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible playpen with detachable cot, which is capable of accommodating a baby or a young child therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible playpen with detachable cot, wherein the cot can be securely mounted on the playpen for substantially support a baby accommodated therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible playpen with detachable cot, wherein the cot is selectively mounted on an upper portion of the playpen to form a bed or disposed in the playpen for restricting the movement of the bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible playpen with detachable cot, wherein the cot is adapted to incorporate with a playpen without altering the original structural design of the playpen, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the playpen incorporating with the cot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible playpen with detachable cot, wherein the attachment between the cot and the playpen is easy and fast, that is simply by tightly fastening the upper edge of the cot on the opening edge of the playpen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible playpen with detachable cot, wherein no expensive or complicate structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for selectively using as a cot or a playpen.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a collapsible playpen, comprising:
a bottom frame having a supporting surface;
a top frame having four corners and defining a top opening therebetween;
a boundary frame which supports the top frame on top of the bottom frame and defining an interior space between the top frame and the bottom frame;
a boundary shelter supported by the top frame to surround the interior space and define a playpen cavity within the boundary shelter, the top frame and the bottom frame; and
a detachable cot comprising:
a bottom wall having a size smaller that that of the supporting surface of the bottom frame;
a surrounding wall upwardly extended from a circumferential edge of the bottom wall to define a supporting cavity within the surrounding wall and the bottom wall, wherein the supporting cavity has a depth smaller than a depth of the playpen cavity,
a side holder, which is provided around an upper portion of the surrounding wall, sidewardly extending to hook on the top frame of the playpen so as to support the detachable cot in an upper portion of the playpen cavity and evenly distribute the weight of the detachable cot on the top frame, and
a fastening device comprising a plurality of first fastener units spacedly connected to the side holder and a plurality of second fastener units spacedly affixed on an upper portion of the boundary shelter for detachably fastening with the first fastener units respectively so as to securely mount the detachable cot on the collapsible playpen.